1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spare tire mounting assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new spare tire mounting assembly for mounting a spare tire to a bumper of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spare tire mounting assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, spare tire mounting assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,848; U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,117; U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,814; U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,605; U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,455; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,337.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spare tire mounting assembly. The inventive device includes a base plate with a post upwardly extending therefrom. The post has a channel slot therethrough extending downwards from a top end of the post. A threaded elongate tire mounting rod is extended through the elongate channel slot. A pair of threaded nuts are threadably disposed around the tire mounting rod with the post interposed between the nuts. A mounting plate designed for coupling to a bumper of a vehicle is pivotally coupled to the base plate.
In these respects, the spare tire mounting assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a spare tire to a bumper of a vehicle.